Demigod Wizards
by wishuponabook
Summary: Kaylee, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico go to Hogwarts with some of their friends(who are demigods too)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any one I only own my ideas  
Ginny's Pov

I was IMing my boyfriend, Nico di Angelo just before I left for camp, when my mum called for me."Ginny, love, are you in there" Mum called.

"Yes Mum" I replied rolling my eyes at the IM in front of me.

"Yes, well your father is waiting..." she yelled in again.

"Okay Mum" I said. "I'll be out in a minute.

I turned to the mirage in front of me. "Sorry, got to go."

"See you later Gin, I hope uncle doesn't blast you out of the sky" Nico says, actually looking quite concerned. Again I roll my eyes.

"Why would he do that? You know full well your brother will be on that flight and that will start a war on Olympus."

"I don't know." Nico rolls his eyes this time. "For fun?"

"Bye Nico" I say, laughing and run my hand through the rainbow, ending the connection. I walk out of the bathroom and immediately find my brother standing there.

"There you are Ginny. Dad's waiting outside" My brother Ron says to me.

"Okay Ron" I reply, starting to walk away.

"Oh and no dating boys I don't know" He yells.

"Where I'm going you don't know ANYONE" I say pointedly.

"That is my point no dating" He says, looking smug.

''Fine, fine, if it makes you happy brother dear'' I say.

 _But what you say doesn't really matter to me._ I thought while rolling my eyes.

I walk outside and sure enough Dad was talking to Mum

"When is she.. Oh there she is." Dad mumbled. "Ginny, don't take too long. The ministry only gave the car for 3 hours."

"Okay, dad." I tell him as I walk to say goodbye to my brothers. I hugged each and every one of them and I finally turned to Mum.

"Bye Mum" I said, my mother might be Athena but Molly Weasley will always be like a mother to me.

 **A/N Sorry about spelling/grammar mistakes. I won't update until I have 10 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Kaylee is the goddess of music, fashion, and acting Annnnnd awesomeness she is mother of most singers and designers but she is kind of like Athena she thinks fashion needs better style someone comes up with their talent and then best designers and singers actors or actresses are born, but they know who their real mother is and she has a cabin for her children but she lives at camp**

I was at my cabin in Camp Half Blood and listening to my daughter Adele's latest song, when Hermes came bursting in the door.

I sat up and looked at him quizzicaly.

" Zeus *gasp* needs *gasp* you"

He then promptly fainted on my floor.

I stepped over him and jogged to the Empire State building.

I entered and the guy gave me the card immediately when he saw me.

I walked in the elevator and put the card in.

Staying Alive was still on.

I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to change the music.

I crossed my arms and started to impatiently tap my foot.

Hermes is so dramatic.

He's probably chilling out and playing my Wii with a those sodas and drawing pranking objects with my magic sketchpads.

My magic sketchbooks and pencils are special.

When you draw on them with the magic pencil whatever you draw will come to life.

Pretty cool, huh?

It was a birthday present from my parents, Hades and Persephone.

 _Ding!_

The elevator door opened and I stepped out.

Olympus was still there in all it's glory.

The lively on going parties, the art, the music, the poetry, its all so heavenly. ***sigh****

I stepped into the throne room to see all the gods on their thrones staring as if I've been really bad.

" Whatcha need Uncle?"

" There is a school call Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Your misson is to help them defeat mold mort or voldymort or whatever. You can bring along 1,2,3. . . . . . 4 demigods!"

Zeus counted the number on his fingers and grinned victoriously.

" Ok. I get packing."

" Oh and I have downloaded your school books in you gPad and gPhone ok niece?" Zeus asked

"Thanks and sure I'll give these gKindles to the demigods too."

" Goodbye!" Artemis called after me.

AT CAMP************

I opened the door to the Uncle P's cabin and saw Annabeth and Percy having a 'bonding' moment. They were really connected.

I cleared my throat loudly and they looked at me and blushed.

" Hey we've got a mission, in England. All info is in these kindles. They don't attract monsters so yeah." I threw them 2 gKindles which changed design at their touch.

Annabeth's became the storm cloud gray of her eyes with a white owl on it. It was stocks with all sorts of books she liked, bunch of planning and blueprint apps, architecture apps, and of course her school books.

Percy's became an aqua green with a glittery trident on it. It had bunch of games and things Percy would like. And his school books of course.

They stared in amazement and looked at me.

" Oh and I have cells that don't attract monsters for you guys too. Later though. Start packing and meet me in my cabin 3 days before the school year starts I got 5 more errands."

I shadow traveled to the Underworld and saw daddy.

I waved to him and he waved to me.

I then knocked on Nico's door.

He gestured dramatically for me to go in and I curtseyed.

I sat on the Black armchair and he sat on his bed.

" Wazz up sista?"

" The sky, the crust, the ground? OH!"

Nico laughed. It seemed nice to just relax and chill.

" No but seriously how are you doing?"

" Well depends on how much you like England."

" Why?"

" Cause we have a misson there. All the info is on this Kindle." I tossed him the kindle.

At his touch it turned sparkly black with a skull on it. It was probably packed with mind rotting games. Totally Nico.

" Cool!"

" Yeah and meet me in my cabin 3 days before the school year starts Nikki."

Nico scowled at the nickname and said " Ok Kay"

I scowled and Nico just put on the " What did I do?" innocence look.

I just shadowed traveled back to camp and I saw that the hunters were there.

Perfect.

I ran up to the girl in the front behind Artemis.

" Hey Thals. We have a mission in England Here's all the info on this kindle. Meet me in my cabin 3 days before the school year. Ok?" I said out of breath.

I handed Thalia her kindle and it turned a dark royal blue with a gold lightning bolt on it. She probably had all sorts of green day songs and Gbay on it to buy silver and black shirts.

" Thanks Kaylee." She then ran towards the Zeus cabin probably to use the gKindle.

Three days before the year starts we were in my cabin. Everyone was all jittery because of the ADHD

" Ok this will be a piece of ambrosia!" Nico said.

" Yeah I agree, this Voldy guy will be easy to handle compared to Kronos." Annabeth said confidently.

" But guys we have to stay there for a whole year!" Thalia said gesturing to the gKindle.

" Oh and these are your gPhones. Custom made." I tossed them each a silver phone with their names carved in Ancient Greek on it.

" They're all like riptide. So it will return to your pockets."

They nodded.

" So we are gonna camp here for 3 day and we have to wake up at 9:00 am on that day k'k?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Which I probably was but that's not the point.

" I question your sanity sometimes." Nico said choosing a bunk next to the window.

" You can't though." I replied in a 'duh' voice.

" Why not?" Thalia asked chewing gum on the bed next to mine.

" Because I don't have any!" I laughed

They stared at me shrugged and then went to sleep

A/N when the demizards get there they find out and are part of the quest


End file.
